Field of the Invention
This invention relates to speakers and speaker systems and more particularly, to a portable automobile speaker which is characterized by a shaped, box-like structure having the top segments of front and rear sound chambers disposed in different planes, with front and rear speaker units provided in the sound chambers, respectively, and separate, oppositely-disposed port holes communicating with the top and bottom sound chambers to facilitate entry and exit of air during operation of the speaker units. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the portable speaker is configured for disposition between the bucket seats in a vehicle and can be situated to rest on one of several surfaces in order to produce sound of desired intensity and quality.
In recent years there has developed a great demand for quality speaker systems in automobiles and other vehicles and particularly, for speakers which are portable. In a typical speaker system used in cooperation with sophisticated stereophonic amplifiers in modern vehicles, the speakers are located in strategic positions in order to enhance the quality of sound emitted therefrom. In most cases, these speakers are located in the doors and in the rear panel area adjacent the rear window, in order to provide a desired spacing necessary to enhance the quality of sound emitted from the speakers. Some installations feature separate speaker boxes or cabinets which are not permanently mounted to the vehicle doors or rear panel and which can be moved to various locations inside the vehicle in order to produce the desired sound effects. One of the problems associated with such speakers is the requirement of constant adjustment in order to maintain a proper spacing and positioning, since operation of the vehicle causes the speakers to move and bounce and redistributes the sound. Furthermore, each of the speakers must be wired to the amplifier and is therefore tethered in some manner to the speaker location, thereby limiting effective movement and repositioning of the speakers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved portable speaker for vehicles and particularly for vehicles which are designed with bucket seats, which speaker is characterized by a shaped box-like structure defining a front and rear sound chamber with front and rear speaker units located in the sound chambers, respectively, and separate port holes communicating with the respective sound chambers, to facilitate entry and exit of air to and from the sound chambers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable speaker for vehicles which includes a shaped, box-like structure having front and rear sound chambers with top segments disposed in different planes, and upper and lower speaker units disposed in the sound chambers, respectively, and further including a pair of oppositely disposed air ports communicating with each of the sound chambers in order to facilitate the entry and exit of air during speaker operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable speaker for vehicles and particularly vehicles having bucket seats, which speaker is shaped to define separate sound chambers, each fitted with a speaker unit and cooperating, oppositely-disposed air port holes communicating with the sound chambers, respectively, the portable speaker shaped for positioning between the bucket seats on various shaped surfaces to produce sound of desired intensity and quality in the vehicle.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable, shaped, box-like speaker for vehicles which speaker contains a pair of isolated speaker units and is capable of being removed from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, as desired.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable speaker which is characterized by a pair of speaker units mounted in separate plenums defined by a shaped, box-like structure and separated by a partition, the plenums further provided with oppositely-disposed air port holes, respectively, in order to facilitate the entry and exit of air to and from the plenums, respectively, during operation of the portable speaker.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a new and improved portable speaker having separate sound chambers or plenums fitted with air ports and speaker units mounted in the plenums, the speaker unit grills situated in separate planes, which portable speaker can be used both inside and outside of an automobile or other vehicle and is particularly useful as an arm rest disposed between bucket seats and in various positions deployed on various surfaces, to produce sound from the port holes, the quality of which sound varies with the positioning of the speaker.